narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuHina (RtN)
The Couple SasuHina (RtN) (Japanese サスヒナ SasuHina) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between alternate Sasuke Uchiha (also can be known as Charasuke) and alternate Hinata Hyuga. It is Road to Ninja's equivalent of SasuHina. Their Relationship Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke As the events start, Naruto and Sakura have been in the Limited Tsukuyomi world for one day. Hinata goes to Sakura’s house to warn her not get too close to Menma with Ino follows her as she tries to convince her. When Hinata and Ino arrive, Hinata notices that Sakura seems very happy after she received a rose from Sasuke. Hinata thinks that this is a good chance to make Sakura get closer with Charasuke while she have the chance to get closer with Menma so she held a group date at a restaurant which she invited Sakura and cooperated with Sasuke to seduce her so that she can get with Menma. Ino knew about this and tells to Shikamaru and Chouji and they decided to join the group date because they did not wanted Sakura to get with Sasuke, thinking he will break her heart as he already have so many girls. During the date, Sasuke flirted with Sakura a lot, and Ino noticed the change of behaviour in Sakura, who would normally call Sasuke, "Charasuke" and ignore him. After few moments, Sasuke told Sakura that he had something to say and that he wants them to be alone. Ino wanted to take measures so she decided to take over Hinata's consciousness. "Hinata" suddenly grabbed Sasuke and took him off away. Sasuke couldn't figure out why Hinata was acting so strange and he then ask her, "Isn't it what you wished for?". Hinata, who now has Ino's shy personality, yells at Sasuke with a soft voice telling him that she would never wish something like that. This made Sasuke feel nervous and then his heart can be heard beating loud and fast as he ask himself, "What's this strange sensation?". As Ino leaves Hinata's body after she fulfilled her task, Sasuke apologizes to Hinata for not noticing her. Hinata did not know why he sounded so happy all of a sudden. Sasuke misunderstood that all the time Hinata likes him not Menma and calls her koneko-chan. However, he receives a punch after he tells Hinata that he accepts her feelings. Evidence *Sasuke called Hinata "koneko-chan" which means kitty or kitten.CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke *When Hinata asked Sasuke why he sounded so happy, she used the word "Nekonadegoe" which means a cat that purrs when being caressed.CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke *Sasuke's heart beating could indicate the fact that Sasuke fell in love with the shy Hinata.CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke *Sasuke told Hinata that he accepts her feelings.CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke Among the Fans Sasuhina(RtN) is a quite known pairing and mostly shipped between SasuHina fans ,since this is the alternate pairing of the counterpart.Their moment on the CD Drama as well as the way they look is another reason why fans ship them. References Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Hinata Category:Couples involving Hinata (RtN) Category:Movie Couples Category:Road to Ninja Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Couples involving Sasuke (RtN)